Joseph Alucard
"Hahaha, you commoners are very funny when it comes to businesses like killing everyone you see and killing everyone they loved. Including that one particular person you murdered in front of me and for that... I w i l l s h o w y o u h o w t h i n g s g o t o u t o f h a n d w h e n i f i g h t." ''-Joseph slowly transforming himself into a shadowy and dark figure while Platinum turns nothing more than mere dusts carried by the ghastly howling wind and empowering himself to become an ancient assassin (Genocide Route, Dialogue and Encounter) Description Joseph Alucard is a 30 years old vampire aristocrat who wears an old fashioned gentleman's suit, a dramatic black and red robe and a pair of glasses, though he looks like a big fat fibber guy, he seems like a gentleman who merely wants to have a chat and a cup of tea during 2:00 PM hours. Joseph's personality maintains a cool, calm, and smart demeanor around people, pretending to be harmless as he look like a defenseless rich aristocrat. He claimed that he doesn't lie fighting and prefer to settle for a nice conversation, this however is but a simple guise to hide his true nature. He is cruel and sadistic and will do anything to make his goals of darkness come true but with the exception of his little sister, Platinum Alucard, and the rest of the good people of the Underground. But he occasionally hunt down evil villains if he has anytime doing it. He uses every knowledge he could find in the Underground and erase all evil in it, but due to other problems or more dangerous threats that can endanger the entire clan, he must hide and stay hidden from the eyes of spies in the entire Underground. It is unknown why Joseph does this things, does he want revenge on someone or does he merely enjoys manipulating the fate of everyone? Or perhaps make an atonement through the usage of knowledge? All these questions his mind, sometimes it even drives him to the point of insanity because of his past crimes and mistakes. Even though Joseph hunts down villains, he seems to be merciful to them if necessary, if he feels this villain can change his or her ways he will let them go with mercy but if does not they will meet a fate being absorbed by Joseph. History During the War of the Humans and Monsters, the head of the Alucard clan declared defect against the monsters because of the disadvatage they have in the War. A group of vampires refused to defect to the Monsters' side, they clashed and battled the entire Alucard Clan, only two remains, an elite assassin and a mystic witch. They hid in darkness, covered by the shadows. Many generations later, two vampires rose up to the outside world, thinking they can live within the society of Monsters as they might have forgotten the Alucard Clan. Those two are Joseph Alucard and Platinum Alucard. Joseph and his younger sister, Platinum, looked at the monsters as they get scared and nervous because of Joseph's looks. Platinum talked to the people that they are just normal monsters who moved from Hotlands to Snowdin, the people sighed in relief a little but they were still afraid at the look of Joseph's face. After the little mistake, they went to take the secret cache the Alucard hidden in Snowdin and bought a magical house that underneath the house, there's is a gigantic skeletal beast sleeping, it kinda serves as transportation for the house and its masters. With the cache, they established a bakery business near the Library so they could have a better life but he still remembers what his ancestors did to keep their young generations safe by teaching them all that fighting and assasination techniques that the Alucard clan knows. But before he built the restaurant, he gradually said sorry to everyone because of his scary look and said that this is who i am and what i do not want to see others. After a couple of heartfelting speech, the monsters welcomed him and his sister to Snowdin with joy. And so, they life of a growing business aristocrat begins with his sister. Journal of the Dark Assassin Journal Entry #1: Okay, first for introduction, i am Joseph Alucard, a 10 years old vampire who's training to be the best of the best of all! i am also training myself to have manners in the future for the monsters if i ever get to talk to one, they might get scared to my smile but i'm sure they'll understand that i want a friend, i wish i had company that's always nice to me, a friend so i can never be lonely, a friend that loves me, even though i'm dangerous. I hate getting lonely..... Journal Entry #24: I think i brutally and savagely killed several kids... Why did i do that? My parents are getting worried and nervous about my recent actions, is this what they called "Bloodlust"? Will it control me, make me destroy everything? I hope not, i wish i could able to resist the urge of drinking blood but i noticed something, as i drink blood, i feel that i can manipulate its very property, its very liquid form, and turn it into something dangerous... My mother is calling, Joseph Alucard AKA The Phantom Assassin, ending entry. Journal Entry #36: Thirty-sixth entry, i am 15 years old, and my training is complete, now my parents wants me to create new types of techniques and magic so i can pass them to my future children for protection, i only pray that all will be okay, one of the monsters seem to have found my father eating an anthromorphic rabbit, if there's a search party we need to hide or if they spot us, kill them on sight. Journal Entry #43:It's been days since the last search party, it looks like they gave up the chase on finding us, good for them, i don't want any unneccesary killings here. Though, even though i'm a hemomacer, i need to control my thirst for blood for the sake of my family and for my incoming new little sister. I just hope she wouldn't let herself be seen by the others in the future, not yet anyway. Journal Entry #54: What a joyful day! For i have a little sister! oh she's so cute, and she seems to be a strong one, i just hope that mother and father wouldn't be so harsh to the little one. Though, i hate hiding in the shadows, i want to see the world, and i want my sister to see the world too, maybe soon, all will become clear. Journal #74:I don't know what to say, my little sister surpassed all of the most excruciating and painful training in the entire clan that could take decades to master! She completed her training at such a very young age, and i'm glad for it since now i can rest easy knowing that my little sister won't have to endure the hardships and pain of the training that has passed onto many generations, though in any case, she might be stronger than me. Journal #100:No! No! No! what have i done... I killed my own parents in front of my sister in her 13th birthday! Now, i erased my sister's memories of it, i've made a grave for my parents, and i musn't let that cursed bloodlust control me again, for my sister's shake... Now i have to erase Platina's memories, i know that i don't like erasing her memories but it's better than the alternative... This is the sequel of the history of Joseph Alucard before the events of going to the outside world of the Underground. Affiliations Family John Alucard (Deceased Father) Maria Alucard (Deceased Mother) Platinum Alucard (Younger Sister) Lily Von Draco (Stepdaughter/creation) Friends Dark - kinda a pretty decent being, but seems a little lazy with his words and cocky between his sentences. Though he acts like a lazy person, he is still a threat to him but wants to acquire an alliance with one of his brothers who enjoys carnage and destruction. Emily - A good child, it makes him happy because the generation of the young people seems to be as always, nice. And yet so innocent, he wishes not to control the child but his other self might control her like a puppet. Vivienne Enchante - A gentlewoman that he likes, not that he loves her but he loves that atleast someone in the Underground of Hotlands has goodness in their hearts, and a has manners. He also wishes to access her databanks to every Royal Guardsmen currently living in the entire Underground and unlock their secrets, he doesn't usually want to know someone's past but it's for the best if anyone of them would turn to the evil side. Akarish-Dinok - Joseph Alucard admires his nature and his manners, he is very kind with his fellow undead dragon friend and is always be there when Akarish is in danger. But though he is very fond of him, he will most likely let him die when he is in his critical rate of mentality or in his insane intellect. Genevieve - One of the Seven Mages who created the barrier. He asks her to become a guardian for the house and Platinum, she agreed very quickly thus she now educates and guards the house. He sometimes make a friednly conversation with Genevieve when she's on her free time and asks her about her past. Luke - Founding out that he is the King of the Humans during the War, he both felt a slight relief and a slight nervous, but he sometimes chat with him just for fun and know the origins of his Monster self as he cannot comprehend his mind about the King turning into just a llama. Meridian - He is a little bit attracted to her, by because of her genetic mutation or by her own appearance but Joseph always need a partner to fill his empty husk of a vessel within his heart. Khira - A scientist friend of Joseph, he sometimes help him with his problems occurring in his experiments on magic. Learning that he was the one behind the murder of the 13th Birthday, he merely forgive him, though if he hurts his family again, he will be the next subject. Enemies Duke PEESrwoth - I have adapted the custom of Platinum naming him PEESrwoth, now he messed with the wrong family. Another disrespect from my family or myself we will have an early thanksgiving turkey. Stats (Pacifist/Neutral) HP:1000 AT:15 DF:10 (Genocide Route / The King Slayer) HP:4000 AT:65 DF:45 Equipment Blood of the Night - he can use his very own blood to attack and make projectiles out of it. He can turn his blood into a bloody chain with the head of a metallic snake on the tip and can change his blood into razor sharp jagged blades which he uses as a basic projectile move. Death's Whisper - Joseph's primary weapon when not using his King Slayer armor, a bleeding handgun that can transform into a sniper rifle and vice versa, it contains four rounds of blood bullets and the ammunition of it is also blood. 2.5% are is drained by the user to create a blood bullet but the fourth and final bullet costs 5% of blood as it is a very powerful shot. Ouroborus - Ouroborus is a blood snake that became sentient through Joseph's magic, it is unknown how it was created or how did it became sentient, it merely slithers around (literally) inside Joseph's body, it is also the special attack of Joseph where he turns Ouroborus into a gigantic basilisk. King Slayer Armor- The weapons consits of a large yet slim shuriken blade that can split into halves making it turn into swords, it floats near him, he has small magical moon glaives that's made out of his own blood. His armor is similar to his ancestor's armor during the great war between Humans and Monsters, though with a bit of a futuristic touch, this is made out of the shadows and darkness. Note that his weapons are imbued with dark element as such is nature is, making the weapons have a passive enchantment when Joseph uses these weapons. Acts Talk, Give, Tea time Quotes "Good evening young fellow, i am Joseph Alucard of the Alucard clan, how may i help you?" Encounter "You cannot run from your own mistakes, as the ghost of the living dead will hunt your soul." Encounter "How could this end badly..." Defeated "Ugh, Platinum, forgive me..." Death "Huh? Why i am a gentleman even though i look like a detective..." +1 "Why do i love tea? Because it has that sensation of peace and harmony." +2 "I would love to join the Royal Guards but i don't have time to idle around and patrol boring stuff, i am an aristocrat and i have a business to take care of." +3 "Why thank you, glad the young generations are on the path of good." Give "Tea time?! Oh goody! Come along little fellow, it's tea time!" time "Is that all? I've expected more..." +1 "I'm sorry, but i have no choice but to unleash my inner heart!" +2 Flavor Texts ''Joseph takes off his glasses then bows ''Route ''The Ghost of the Living Dead has come to steal your soul ''Route ''Joseph makes a hard stomp on the ground, making the dust spread all over him then he vanished ''Defeated ''The Descendant of the once noble clan have been devoured by its own shadow ''Death ''You ask him about what is he ''+1 ''You ask him why does he love tea +2 ''You ask him why didn't he joined the Royal Guard ''+3 ''Joseph accepted your heartwarming gift ''Give ''Joseph changes his familiars into a tea set and a table ''time Joseph grins a little as he got hit +1 ''Joseph's eyes turns feral and his familiars turns into multiple assassin knives ''+2 Battle Joseph's attack system are random as you can see or hear. You have to be always alert on his attacks but do not worry, his attacks are very slow when in Pacifist Route but when it comes to Neutral and Genocide, you have to be alert as possible in order dodge and counterattack him. Joseph's attacks can be rather gory, from splashing boiling blood to making weapons out of his own blood like jagged razor sharp blades and bloody chains with the head of a metallic snake. Like Sans, Joseph has his own special attack that's summoning a gigantic basilisk made out of his blood, though this move would deplete most of Joseph's health so he only uses this kind of attack for emergency. The gigantic basilisk is Joseph's sentient blood familiar, Ouroborus. Theme (Pacifist/Neutral) https://soundcloud.com/geshtro-spore/jospeh-alucard-theme (Genocide) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=tEVZkfywThQ Abilities & Powers Shadow Manipulation As a vampire, he can become one or manipulate the very shadows, he uses this to make clones of himself, delivering fake attacks and making his enemies receive true and fatal blows to his enemies. He mainly uses this in combat and in personal investigation, he also uses this to make quick ambushes and quick escapes to confuse his enemies and those who chases him. Immortality He is not literally immortal, but he don't age a lot because him being a vampire and since vampires can live for thousands and thousands of years. But he can still be killed by normal vampiric weapons, but he might be lot harder to kill than a regular vampire. Regeneration One of a vampire's natural abilities, self healing. He can regenerate broken parts of his body like broken limps with bones coming out of it and some internal muscle injuries. But he must heal in a shadowy and dark place as his skin can't regenerate under the presense of light, whenever it is soft light or not. Enhanced Senses A natural instincts of a vampire is doubled, making this an advantage to those who are already vampires for a long time. But he uses this to enchance his sight and hearing, as an former assassin in training, it is crucial to an assassin to become alert as possible as danger may appear in every corner. The senses are tripled when night time approaches, but this were a certain bloodlust would appear but Joseph can handle it pretty quickly by draining his own blood. Hypnotism As a vampire, he can naturally hypnotise anyone who are weak minded, he uses this to lure in victims so he can feast on their blood or casually hypnotise a troublemaker and sends him on his mary way. He ain't used to feeding on others but he must endure it because of his vampiric lineage. Blood Manipulation He could become a pile of blood or he can change his blood into some sort of chain with the head of a snake, he usually use this in fights as his mobility would be superior when it comes to groups or one on one combat, but his blood is not infinite so some blood needs to be absorbed again before Joseph turns into a crazy bloodlusted vampire. He can also change his blood into weapons such as assassin blades, bloody chains with the head of a metallic snake and razor sharp jagged blades. Necromancy Although because of his vampiric heritage that he can control the undead, he can usually control only 4-10 undead skeletons or zombies under his command, within range only. If the master isn't on the range of the magic the skeletons and zombies will turn to dust. Night Vision As a vampire, it is natural for a creature of the night to have vision within the darkness, this helps Joseph look for enemies hidden within the shadows or make a quick escape. Enchaned Strength Joseph can lift twice the size of his own strength, as a trained assassin and a pure vampire he can easily lift up heavy objects such as Platinum's hammer which is heavy as 200 pound person. Also, with his strength he can send someone sky high when he focuses all his strength on only one part of the body. Weaknesses These are all the weaknesses of Joseph which the weaknesses of a vampire (Note i seen this in the Monster Wiki so i'm not fully 100% true if it's true.) Silver - Silver burns vampires on contact Decapitation - Vampires can be killed by cutting off their head Cross - Crosses will frighten or burn a vampire when it touches but only lesser vampires can be affected by this. Heart Removal -When the heart of a vampire is removed, they will die. Sunlight - A vampire can be killed by sunlight but some are immune to it. Impaling the Heart - Destroying the heart is a definite way to kill a vampire. Holy Water - Holy water burns a vampire's skin like acid. Invitation - Maybe unable to enter a dwelling without invitation from the owner. Werewolf injuries - If a vampire got bitten or scratched by a werewolf, they could eventually die if not treated immediately. Gallery Alternate Joseph Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Created by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Joseph Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Normal form created by TheSecondEdgeofTheBlade Joseph Alucard.jpg|Drawing made by the Seventh Soul Screenshot_2018-04-27-13-29-58-1.png|Cool hair Anime Joseph Screenshot_2018-04-27-13-47-17.png|Normal hair Anime Joseph Screenshot_2018-11-12-08-27-13-1.png|Young Joseph Trivia He has over 3,000 research book inside his fancy smancy house. Joseph is about 6'0 feet tall. He was inspired by Rachel Alucard, Kazuma, and Iron Tager from BlazBlue and Braz D. Blood from Blood Lad Joseph likes all the tea drinks. The restaurant's name is "Monster's Creativity" As a former assassin-in-training and now an expert at it, he can sometimes go crazy when the battle is taking too long. Joseph has glasses but he doesn't wears it on snowy places. Their mother is a witch while their father is an assassin. Joseph likes to create poetry and reading books. While he's a four eyes, his vision is 100% clear, if he uses his glasses his vision is doubled. Like any other smartass gentleman, Joseph likes both chemistry and science. Joseph is a little bit of a masochist. For unknown reasons, Joseph enjoys eating both good and very very VERY bad food. Joseph's name in Undernet is TheNightPrince21 Joseph is left handed. Alternate Universes Radiating - A well known mad scientist of the Besieged, he is known for his breakthroughs and weapon production of the Besieged, he is also a very deadly man himself capable of killing a group of men easily. He joined the Besieged not only for science but for the family as well, though if any of the members even hurt one of his family members, what runs through them will run them through and what they use is what their demise. Credits Thank you TheSecondEdgeOftheBlade for making the sprites! Thank you PixelOnYoutube for helping with grammar in the "Journal of the Dark Assassin"! Thank you The Seventh Soul for making the Joseph Alucard drawing! Thank you Geshtro for making a theme for Joseph Alucard! Category:Male Category:Undead Category:OC Category:User;Jedha,The Savior of the demons